bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Wodon
Wodons Cabin.png|Home-Sweet-Home Wodon Cabin.png Wodon lives in a cabin in the very North-East corner of The Forest, just past the entrance to The Maze. He has been forced into his cabin in refuge from the threat of the Satyrs that populate the forest. Quests Collect 50 Knives The first quest from Wodon is a straightforward task of item gathering. Equipping a Leather Strap, which can hold 10 Knives in your inventory, is the most efficient way to complete this mission, rather than spending lots of Gold buying Knives from Sholop. You can collect Knives from the Rogues in and around their Den or from Satyrs or Satyr Elders that inhabit the forest. A Health Potion and/or Speed Potion is advisable if you are low leveled and happen to run into a pack of Wolves during your to trips to and from Wodon's cabin. *The reward for this quest is a Hatchet and 10-30 gold coins. Kill 25 Satyrs *The reward for this quest is an Axe. Collect 10 Daggers This quest is similar to the Knives quest but with a less common item. Satyrs and Satyr Elders are sometimes spawned with a Dagger. Thieves are uncommonly spawned with Daggers. Sholop sells Daggers for 80 Gold which can be helpful if you are having a hard time coming across them against your foes. *The reward for this quest is an Axe. Kill 15 Satyr Elders Given the fact that the Satyr Elder's head butt attack does a ton of damage, stocking up with Potions of Life is highly advisable when undertaking this quest. There is also a high risk of being put into heavy sleep by an elder with pan pipes. This effect can be avoided by using a Potion of Rage. A Speed Potion will make you run faster than an Elder if you run into danger. One technique players can use is to lure an Elder into a tree and attacking him from the other side. This nullifies the Elder's devastating head butt attack. This may take some time to perfect, but it is a much safer option than going toe-to-toe with an Elder. *Wodon grants you the Axe Skill upon completion of this Quest. Collect Satyr Weapons Wodon asks you to carry on collecting any Satyr weapons in an ongoing effort to help restore peace in the Forest. *3 Knives = 1% Quest progress *1 Dagger = 1% Quest progress *1 Pan Pipes = 3% Quest Progress *1 Forest Dagger = 98% Quest progress The reward for reaching 100% for this quest is a Maze Key. This quest will reset after it has been achieved, with the same reward upon each completion. Kill Forstyll Wodon asks to defeat a powerful boss named Forstyll that can cause the fear effect and the confusion effect . Character Wodon is a man who loves nature. He dresses in all green clothes as a symbol of his connection to the forest he inhabits. He enjoys hunting and proudly displays a Moose/Deer head on his Cabin wall. Since the Satyrs have become violently territorial in the Forest he is confined to his cabin for safety, but he is determined to help bring peace back to Aberoth. AI Behavior As a shopkeeper, Wodon has the same price formula as Sholop and Lysis. He will buy axes and shoes from players. When a player drops a Knife, Dagger, Pan Pipes, or Forest Dagger in Wodon's cabin for a quest he will take the item and drop it behind the wall, removing the item from the game. He will casually pace around his cabin if idle for too long. Trivia *''Wodon ''lives in a ''Wooden ''cabin. Coincidence? I think not. *Wodon's cabin door opens and shuts, it's quite neat. *Some people claim that Wodon is a werewolf. His cabin door is always locked on full moons. Category:Quests